


Fragmented

by SansyFresh



Series: Fresh's Babble Collection [28]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blue is not okay, Mentions of Violence, Multiple Personalities, Red is fine, Sans is not okay, The OC is a psychiatrist, Threatening a Persons Life, fear and anger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 00:20:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11242350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansyFresh/pseuds/SansyFresh
Summary: “I’ve been okay, not been sleeping so well so bro insisted I come. How about you, Doc? Any new crazy people you’ve been seeing?”In which Sans is not okay and he really needs to stop pretending he is.





	Fragmented

**Author's Note:**

> I'll have some notes that'll be important at the end, cause if I put them up here it'll be spoilers lol
> 
> Enjoy!!!

Sarah James looked up at the knock to her office door, a smiling skeleton standing in a slouch with his hand still raised meeting her glance. She smiled in return, waving him inside as she stood to shake his hand.

 

“Hello Sans, it’s been a little bit. How have you been?” She sat back in a plush chair, watching as the skeleton monster she had come to know sat across from her, carefully looking in his seat before sitting. He looked tired, exhausted even, which meant it had been a bad last few nights. No wonder he had made an appointment after so many weeks; either that or his brother had insisted. Really he was supposed to come at least twice every week, but they had agreed it wouldn’t work out with his particular problems.

 

“I’ve been okay, not been sleeping so well so bro insisted I come. How about you, Doc? Any new crazy people you’ve been seeing?” So it had been Papyrus to get him in. She’d have to send the tall skeleton a new cookbook.

 

“The people, and monsters, I see aren’t crazy, Sans. You know that.” He smirked, his sockets dark. If she hadn’t seen it before it would have been terrifying.

 

“So it’s just me then.” His voice was a low growl, Sans obviously wary of her answer. She sighed.

 

“No. You know I don’t think you’re insane.” Her answer seemed to pacify him, almost to a scary degree as he seemed to lighten up; his eyelights returned and his smile relaxed. Instead of commenting, she smiled. “So why haven’t you been sleeping well? Is it the night terrors again?”

 

He had described, with both rage and pain, the resets, and was pleasantly surprised (shocked) when she believed him without question. Sarah had seen and heard strange and unexplainable things in her life, with the field she worked in. A skeleton living through the same days over and over again because the child who had freed a mountain wouldn’t stop killing them all didn’t seem all that implausible to her.

 

Even if it hadn’t happened, Sans was still scarred from whatever horrifying experiences he had gone through. It was her job to listen, not to negate. So when her patient described horrible nightmares that plagued him most nights, she lent an ear so he could vent. It seemed to help, but he didn’t seemed interested in sharing then.

 

“Yeah, just the same old thing as always.” He looked vaguely uncomfortable as he spoke, shifting in his seat. She rose a brow. He seemed particularly uncomfortable today, almost to a concerning amount. She’d have to keep close to the phone in case his brother would need to come pick him up.

 

“Nothing you want to elaborate on? You know I’m here to listen.” She frowned as he scoffed, leaning forward to gesticulate his hands.

 

“Yeah, but that’s your job. You get paid to listen to me, to listen to my shit. To act like you believe me. How am I supposed to know you really believe me when I tell you stuff?” He seemed genuinely upset, as though her betrayal had been assured from the beginning. She sighed.

 

“We’ve talked about this, Sans.” She didn’t miss the minute twitch. “I believe you, I would still believe you even if I weren’t getting paid, and even if we weren’t friends. I don’t think you’re crazy, and I really do just want to help.” Sans seemed a bit less upset now, which made her sad to have to ask her next question. “Who told you I didn’t believe you?”

 

He went still, his bones lightly vibrating as he avoided looking at her. She sighed. Time to push a little harder.

 

“Was it Papyrus? I can’t imagine he would send you here if he thought it wasn’t helping.” He shook his head, looking mildly upset at the very thought of anyone thinking his bro wanted anything other than the best for him. It was the same for the both of them, their relationship as brothers stronger than any she had ever seen in all her years as a psychiatrist. No, she didn’t really think it had been the taller brother.

 

“Was it Red?” Now he met her gaze, his eyelights shrunk as though her very words would summon the dark, evil skeleton he was so afraid of. Who knows, they very well might, but she needed to know.

 

“No, no! It wasn’t...it wasn’t him.” There went his left hand, scratching at the back of his skull. An obvious tell. She huffed.

 

“Please don’t lie to me, Sans. What did Red say? Did he tell you to stop coming to our sessions?” She watched in mute fascination as Sans seemed to be battling within himself, almost trying to keep himself from telling her what was already obvious. What had been obvious from the moment he stepped in her office. All she had to do was wait.

 

“I’m not lying. Re-he didn’t say anything about not talking to you, or coming to our appointments, I swear.” She lifted an eyebrow.

 

“Can you promise me?” She almost felt bad as he flinched, but nodded decisively to herself as he finally fell into one of his habits, bony phalanges rubbing together in his lap as he fidgeted. Although, it wasn’t one of  _ Sans’  _ habits. And that was what she had been waiting for.

 

“Blue, may I please speak to Sans.” It was as though she had struck him, his spine straightening and his eyelights guttering out, in what she could only assume was fear. Then, after a moment the bright white points of light popped back into existence and he chuckled nervously.

 

“What’re you talking about, doc? I am Sans. No one else holding the reins right now, nope.” He seemed to shrink as Sarah held his gaze, her own filled with disappointment.

 

“Blue, if you wanted to talk all you need to do is let Sans know, you know this. But right now, I need to speak to Sans. Can you please let me?” His fidgeting ramped up, the small skeleton looking as though he wanted to be anywhere else. Finally, after a prolonged silence, he slumped back into his seat, hiding his face with his hands. This one had always been a bit melodramatic.

 

“I can’t let you talk to Sans right now, Ms. James. I’m not allowed to.” Well that was disconcerting. And concerning; Sans was supposed to have full reins. If he didn’t want to talk...or he wasn’t being allowed to.

 

“May I talk to Red then?” He looked up at her with terror in his eyelights, the slight blue tint obvious now that she was looking for it. He raised his hands to wave them around, about to tell her all the reasons why that was a bad idea. But Red wouldn’t attack her here. They had agreed on it, the one time she’d met him. So she quieted the poor, terrified skeleton down, hushing him gently.

 

“I will be perfectly alright, Blue. Red won’t hurt me. I just want to talk to him.” He seemed as though he wanted to protest further (there had to have been a reason it was Blue who had tried to act like Sans), but recognized her adamant desire. He huffed, before closing his sockets, but not before giving a final warning.

 

“He’s not in a good mood.”

 

She was aware; it was rare that Red was ever in a good mood. The skeleton was a self proclaimed evil bastard, honestly difficult to talk to and best avoided at all costs. But she needed to know why she couldn’t talk to Sans. It could be some type of serious situation, and if so she needed to know. There would be no help for the tortured soul before her unless she did.

 

The change between monsters in Sans’ body was always an odd one. He seemed to go completely still, no longer breathing, no longer being anything more than an inanimate object in the room, before taking a breath. Deep, blood red eyelights met her own, causing a chill to go down her spine. Red chuckled at the reaction, sitting back in his seat as though without a care in the world. She recognized the tenseness in his bones, however. The way he was waiting to tear someone apart if they so much as looked his direction.

 

She was immensely grateful no one else would be here this time of day. It was precisely why she always scheduled Sans’ appointments for the evening.

 

“What exactly did you need to talk to  _ me  _ about, dollface.” It was still Sans’ voice; it threw her for a bit of a loop to hear it with such malice behind in, the low growl always present. She ignored her own fear in favor of finding out why her most broken patient couldn’t speak to her.

 

“Blue said I couldn’t speak to Sans. Why is that?” Her voice was no longer the low, gentle cadence both Sans and Blue required. If she tried that tactic with Red it would get her laughed at, or worse. 

 

“Just what Blue said. Sans ain’t available.”

 

“And why is that?” She was pushing, and it was obvious he was getting agitated. Angry. 

 

“Because you can’t. He’s not okay, so he’s taking a break.” The way he said it left no argument, as though the conversation was over and she had better drop it. Her worry for her friend overrode her fear.

 

“Just how long will this break be? What’s wrong with him, Red?” Instead of answering, he got to his feet, heading for the door, but stopping once to look over his shoulder, eyes locking with her own.

 

“He’ll be fine. Now mind your own fucking business and leave us alone or I swear I’ll break my promise.” And with that he was gone, leaving behind an air thick with anger and the intention to cause harm...and more than a little fear.

**Author's Note:**

> Now, I need to explain before anyone gets upset; Sans does **not** have Multiple Personality Disorder. His mind broke because of the resets, during which Red eventually took over to save him from breaking completely. Therefore, Red has seen some shit. Blue was formed more or less as a comfort mechanic, something to give Sans a little light in his life other than his brother. While Papyrus tries to be there for his brother, he has his own demons to deal with.
> 
> Now, here's the main things to know about Sans' personalities, Red and Blue:
> 
> Red- He cares about Sans, and only Sans. He is willing and able to kill or maim anyone he thinks is attempting to harm him or his charge, and takes over if he thinks Sans is not safe. Because Blue will listen to him and can actually somewhat pass off as their charge, he'll let Blue take over while he keeps an eyelight on things. He has killed the kid thousands of times and hates them with all his soul, not to mention he still doesn't trust them to not reset on Sans, even if they did promise.
> 
> Blue- Not my usual BB, this one is more on the childish, dramatic side of things. He enjoys all the nice, sweet things of the world, and helps Sans enjoy himself when all he wants to do is curl in a ball and sleep (die). It's usually Blue that does the chores and makes phone calls and such, especially on Sans' bad days. He cares about Sans, but is terrified of Red.


End file.
